The HalfDragon
by Killer600258
Summary: This is my first fan-fiction, so tell me what you think if you want . I rated it T to be safe, it has violence in it, but don't expect much cuss words and stuff, i'm not really that kind of person.
1. The Dream

**Edit: I decided to go back and fix the previous chapters, following what the reviews said before starting on chapter 4, so you may see some changes...**

**This is my first fanfic, so tell me what you think, I don't completely remember how this idea came to me, but I do remember that I had this dream where I turned into toothless (it was AWESOME!), and this other time I thought up this idea of a half dragon kind of thing for a HTTYD fanfic while going to bed, and the next day at school thinking up different parts of it and stuff, and wanting to try writing this fanfic the whole time, so here ya go!**

_Hiccup was walking down a long pathway through the dark forest,__"Where am I going?" he wondered to himself. He continued down the path and decided that he would get wherever he was going and remember then. He looked around at the scenery as he walked, bush, tree, tree, a pair of catlike glowing yellow eyes, Hiccup froze. He could hear a menacing snarl coming from the bush. His heart began to beat faster and his eyed widened in fear. Suddenly, it lunged out of the bush at Hiccup, tackling him to the ground. Hiccup shut his eyes…_

_A warm tingly feeling could be felt on Hiccup's face, and then realization hit him, Toothless! He opened his eyes and saw Toothless right in front of him, licking him across the face. Hiccup grinned and started laughing._

_"Okay, okay, you got me freaked out there!" Hiccup stood up, watching Toothless jump around playfully for a few seconds._

___"Okay, come on, I have to go do… whatever I'm doing…" Hiccup said, Toothless nodded and followed Hiccup down the path. After a few minutes, Toothless suddenly started growling, with his eyes in slits._

"_What's wrong?" Hiccup asked, and Toothless didn't respond, he just stared down the path, growling. Hiccup squinted, looking down the path, and could make out the figure of a human- no, a dragon, wait, no, a human… what was that? A half-dragon? Suddenly, the figure shot towards Hiccup, Toothless leaped up and tackled the creature, smashing it into the ground. _

_"Nice one, Toothless!" Hiccup cheered, but screamed in terror as the creature clawed into Toothless' neck, and threw Toothless to the side. Hiccup stared in terror at the motion-less heap of scales and blood. _

_"T-Toothless…" Hiccup whispered, holding back tears, and then looked at the strange monster that just killed Toothless. It grinned evilly, and ran its tongue along the top of its lip. Hiccup was too terrified to move, looking into the bloodthirsty look in its eyes. It walked towards Hiccup; he tried to back away, but tripped on something and fell to the ground. Its grin widened, and then it lifted up one of its claws, and…_


	2. Morning

**Okay, so here's the next chapter…**

"NOOOO!" Hiccup screamed as he jumped out of bed, his heart beating rapidly. He looked around, and took in his surroundings, walls, a window, Toothless with a worried expression on his face, and a few other things.

"It was just a dream, oh thank Thor!" Hiccup said between breaths, and slumped back down into his bed.

Stoick ran into the room, "Hiccup!" he yelled, and then saw him breathing heavily on his bed.

"What's wrong?" Stoick asked.

"Oh, sorry, just a bad dream…" Hiccup said.

"Oh, uh, okay, you scared me there, sorry, I'm still just getting used to a DRAGON sleeping in your room, sorry about that" Stoick said nervously, looking over at Toothless who was rolling his eyes.

"No, its okay, I understand, it's fine" Hiccup said.

It's been 3 weeks since the Green Death was defeated, and dragons were accepted into Berk. Since then, life was great. Everyone was doing great with their dragons, everyone except Stoick, but he was starting to get used to things. Whenever anyone needed help with their dragons, Hiccup was the master. All of the dragons loved hiccup, and he loved them back (not THAT kind of love, you know what I mean). But basically, everything was perfect.

Hiccup stretched, and slowly crawled out of his bed, putting on his prosthetic foot. Toothless still looked slightly worried, and was watching him.

"Its okay, it was just a dream" Hiccup said to Toothless, and Toothless stood up and walked towards Hiccup, a curious look on his face.

"Its okay, I'm fine" Hiccup said to Toothless, smiling. Toothless stood there for a few seconds, thinking, but then nodded and walked off for breakfast. Hiccup followed him and sat down at the table.

"Morning, dad" Hiccup said.

"Morning, son" said Stoick.

"Do you want some bread, or fish?" Stoick asked.

"Umm… bread?" Hiccup said.

Stoick sighed, sounding slightly disappointed, "Alright" he said, placing the plate on the table.

Jokingly, Hiccup asked Toothless "Bread, or fish?" and smiled. Toothless gave him a look as if he was saying "What do you think?" and rolled his eyes.

After a few seconds of eating, Stoick suddenly said "Oh, I just remembered, there is a newcomer here, and I was wondering if you could welcome him here, and show him around?"

"Sure!" Hiccup answered. He finished his breakfast, and headed for the door.


	3. Welcome To Berk!

**Here comes the third chapter, thanks for the reviews, and I'll try to fix the run on sentences, and stuff, also, sorry if they are a bit too short… **

Hiccup walked out into the sunlight, smiling, but slightly limping from the prosthetic foot. He has made quite a few adjustments to it, and it is nearly just right, but not completely. "Now, to go find that newcomer…" he thought to himself. He looked around, and started walking around the village.

"Hey, Hiccup!" a voice said from behind him. Hiccup spun around to see Astrid standing there, smiling.

"Hi!" responded Hiccup, and a smile spread across his face.

"What are you doing out here?" Astrid asked.

"My dad asked me if I could welcome the newcomer here, and show him around the town" Hiccup answered.

"Oh, okay, Good luck!" She smiled, and Hiccup smiled back.

"Thanks!" He said, starting on his way.

Hiccup was looking for a few minutes, and then saw him. He was a boy with short black hair, lightly tanned skin, green eyes, and his body shape reminded Hiccup of himself slightly. He wasn't too muscular, like most of the other Vikings, but looked slightly healthier than Hiccup. There was something that seemed unusual, however. He reminded him of Toothless, strangely, and there was some sort of a barely noticeable cat-like look in his eyes, just like Toothless.

Hiccup ended his train of thought, and walked up to the boy.

"Hi" Hiccup said, the boy looked slightly surprised. He looked up at Hiccup.

"Hi" he said nervously.

Hiccup smiled, "I heard that you were new here, and was wondering if I could show you around town, and to some of the people here, just so you could feel more comfortable, and maybe make a few new friends" Hiccup said, trying to sound as friendly as he could.

"R-Really? You actually care to take the time and show me around?" he said, Sounding surprised.

"Of course!" Hiccup said warmly, and then remembered "Oh, I almost forgot, my name's Hiccup, great name, I know, parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes, and trolls… like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that" Hiccup said, laughing. He looked over to see Ruffnut and Tuffnut on the ground, yelling and wrestling with each other. Hiccup looked at the boy, and saw a small smile spreading across his face.

"Wow, you are probably the nicest person I've met!" the boy said, smiling. "Oh, my name's Zack" he said

"Okay, cool!" said Hiccup. "So, do you want to talk here, or walk around while I show you the village?"

"Oh, sorry, lets get going, then" Zack said.

A few minutes went by, with Hiccup showing Zack different places and things in Berk. They met up with Astrid, who was becoming curious and wanting to meet the newcomer.

"Hi, Astrid!" Hiccup said, and then looked at Zack.

"That's Astrid, my umm… friend" Hiccup told Zack. Zack nodded and smiled, understanding what Hiccup meant.

"So, how's it going?" Astrid asked.

"I'm just showing Zack here around Berk, and was thinking of showing him you, good thing you showed up!" Astrid nodded and looked over at Zack.

"Hi" She said.

"Hi" said Zack.

"So, what do you think of Berk?" Astrid asked.

"It looks like a really great place!" Zack responded.

"Oh, I just remembered, there is something I need to do, see you later! Sorry!" Astrid quickly said, and ran off.

Hiccup showed Zack nearly everything in Berk, except for one thing. "Now, this here is the dragon pen, you will probably come here later when you choose your dragon" Hiccup stated.

"Okay…" Zack said, sounding a bit as if he were in an awkward situation.

"If you want, you can go see some of the dragons now" Hiccup said.

"Sure" Zack answered. They walked into the pen, and suddenly, nearly every single dragon there ran up to Zack excitedly.

"Wow! They must really love you!" said Hiccup, watching them all circle around Zack, nuzzling him, and playfully bumping him. "Okay, okay, guys, he needs to go do some other things" Hiccup laughed, but none of the dragons listened to him. Hiccup tried again, but to no avail. Suddenly, Zack made an unusual sound, it almost sounded like a dragon moan, and all of the dragons backed away. Hiccup was baffled, "How did you do that?" Hiccup asked, nearly speechless. Zack Sighed, and got ready to explain…


	4. Discovery

**Hey, guys, I went over some of the stuff in the previous chapters, so this took a bit longer than I told a few people it would, anyways, let's get started…**

Zack slowly turned to face Hiccup, a guilty look on his face.

"Oh, no… what have I done?" Zack mumbled.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Hiccup asked.

"I…" Zack sighed "I… please don't tell anyone this, I need to keep this a secret… I am a Half Dr-" he stopped himself, and thought for a few seconds. "I have a sort of… connection to Dragons… I don't know why, but I've been able to talk to dragons, and… other things…" he said carefully.

"Really? Wow… that's… amazing…" Hiccup said "I'm not going to give you a whole life story, but ill just say, that if I could do that, quite a few things would be a LOT easier!"

"Trust me… if you were in my shoes, you wouldn't be thinking that" Zack said

"What do you mean?" asked Hiccup

"Let's just say… that there is a few… complications… with this ability" Zack said. Tears started to well up in Zack's eyes.

"Huh? Did I say something wrong? Sorry if I did…" Hiccup said, feeling guilty.

"No… it's not your fault… it's just… Memories…" Zack said, looking down at the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I should stop asking so many questions…" Hiccup said, feeling terrible.

"Thanks… for saying that, usually people just get really curious and ask all kind of questions, and… those memories… start coming back…" Zack said "Oh, and sorry for making you feel so guilty, I didn't mean to do that."

"It's okay… Oh! Do you have somewhere to sleep tonight?" Hiccup asked, trying to change the topic.

"Yeah, I… no, actually, I didn't think about that, coming here!" Zack said, approving that Hiccup was changing the topic.

"Okay, well… you could probably sleep in my bed, tonight! I could always use Toothless!" Hiccup said, laughing.

"Okay… sorry, I didn't mean to-" Zack started, but was cut off by Hiccup

"It's okay, I kind of want you to come because, if you are able to communicate with dragons, then maybe, if you don't mind, could you help Toothless and I talk by translating what we say? I've wanted to do that for a long time, but I didn't know how to... you don't have to, but I was just wondering…" Hiccup said, trying to sound as humble as he could.

"Great idea! I don't have a problem with it, and it's even better if I get a free place to sleep for the night!" Zack said, smiling.

"Okay, great!" Hiccup said "It's quite a while until night, though, so… umm… did you ever ride a dragon before?"

"No… but I- what exactly are you getting at here?" Zack asked.

"It's about time for me to fly around on Toothless, did you maybe want to tag along?" Hiccup asked.

Zack made a look on his face that was protesting against it but still said "Sure…"

"Don't worry, it will be a bit of a jolt at the start, but it's great once you get going" Hiccup said, trying to comfort Zack.

"It's not that, it's just… never mind… when are you going?" Zack asked.

"I suppose right now, unless there is something else going on" Hiccup said, putting one hand on his chin and looking at the ground, thinking. "I don't remember anything… want to go get Toothless?"

"Okay…" Zack said, the uncertainty in his voice becoming quite noticeable.

"Great! Oh, and don't worry, Toothless is used to new people riding him. Don't worry about anything going wrong" Hiccup said, but was disappointed that he let the topic of something going wrong slip out.

Zack shook his head slightly "Oh, what am I so worried about, lets go!" Zack said, smiling. Hiccup could notice that he was trying to sound enthusiastic, but that something was still bothering him, and it wasn't fear.

Hiccup and Zack found Toothless in a play area that Hiccup made. It had a variety of inventions made by Hiccup that could entertain a dragon for long periods of time. Some of these unique inventions included Bubble blowers, puzzles that were designed for dragons, small agility courses, and much more.

Hiccup called Toothless over, smiling. When Toothless bounded over excitedly, memories of the dream came back to Hiccup. He forced the thoughts out of his head, now wasn't the time to act dramatic. They made their way out of the town, and started looking for a good place to take off.

The 3 of them got to the edge of a cliff. They both got onto Toothless' back, and Hiccup could feel the excitement in Toothless, his muscles were tense and ready. Hiccup started to feel sorry for Toothless; it was his fault that he couldn't fly. If it weren't for him, Toothless would probably be living a happy life, flying through the clouds with a bunch of friends. Hiccup realized that he shouldn't be thinking that, if it weren't for him, Vikings would still be waging war with Dragons, and – Hiccup cringed at the thought – the Green Death could have even eaten Toothless.

Hiccup ended his train of thought, noticing Zack looking at Hiccup suspiciously, and Toothless who was clawing at the ground impatiently.

"Ready?" Hiccup called.

"Yep!" Zack called back.

Hiccup could tell that Toothless was really excited to finally go flying, but was still startled when Toothless launched off the ground. Hiccup was expecting a huge reaction from Zack when Toothless took off, being startled himself. A few seconds after Toothless took off, Hiccup was expecting to hear screams and laughs coming from Zack, but strangely enough, he didn't hear anything. For a second, a terrible thought crossed Hiccup's mind "Did he fall off?" but sighed in relief when he saw Zack sitting behind him. An unusual bored look was on Zack's face, almost as if he did it countless times before.

As soon as Zack noticed that Hiccup was looking at him, he smiled and yelled "Wow, that was great!"

Hiccup smiled and nodded, but was confused as to why Zack didn't have much of a reaction. He decided, however that he wouldn't ask, he was worried that he would bring back more of Zack's memories. Whatever they were, they were probably terrible.

Toothless soared up higher, and higher, until Hiccup called back to Zack "Ready for something crazy?"

"Definitely!" Zack called, and Hiccup nodded.

"Okay Toothless, time to go for a ride!" Hiccup yelled, and Toothless was only too happy to reply, diving down at incredible speeds. Toothless adjusted himself slightly while falling, and next thing they knew was they were all spiraling and flipping through the air. Toothless balanced himself and pulled up at the last second, sending air smashing into the lake. Water shot up, making a shimmering wall that felt great going through.

This continued on for a few hours longer, until Hiccup noticed that they were slowing down. He looked and saw that Toothless was exhausted.

"Oh, sorry, bud… I was too caught up in the excitement to notice that you were so tired, let's head back." Hiccup said, adjusting the artificial wing to turn around. Along the way, Hiccup started to get worried, Toothless was losing balance every once in a while because he was so tired. Once, Hiccup thought Toothless passed out, but realized that he was just veering downwards for a few seconds to rest.

When they finally got to Berk, the landing was hard. Toothless had been tired while flying before, but this topped it.

"Hiccup!" a voice yelled from behind him. Hiccup looked over his shoulder, and saw Astrid running towards him. "There you are! The dragons are going berserk! We need your help!"

**When I started writing this chapter I was worried it would be too short! Man was I wrong!**


	5. Monster

**A friend of mine is working on a Fanfiction called Hiccup in Wonderland (remember Alice in wonderland?) Anyways, here's chapter 5…**

Hiccup sighed and rolled his eyes "Again? Let me guess, my dad yelled and then the trouble started?" he sighed

"Sorry, but he was getting scared, what took you so long? You went flying way longer than usual!" Astrid said

"Sorry, I lost track of time, okay? Zack and I will head back, could you watch Toothless? He's exhausted, and needs a while to rest." Hiccup asked Astrid. A relieved look was on Toothless' face as he slumped down on the ground.

Astrid sighed. "Alright… you have all the fun!" she smiled. "THAT'S for scaring me!" Astrid said, punching hiccup in the arm. Hiccup knew what was coming next and held back a smile. Astrid stepped forward, and Hiccup closed his eyes. "And THAT is for making me wait here!" Astrid laughed as she hit Hiccup in the face. "Sorry, no kiss today!" Astrid smiled at Hiccup's confused expression.

"You're going to pay for this!" Hiccup laughed. "later… I need to go help everyone else!" he said, turning around and running into the distance, with Zack not far behind.

For some reason, almost every time that Hiccup left, something got his dad mad, and made him yell. Hiccup didn't know what it was, but his yell was like a switch that makes nearly every dragon go crazy. Remember in the arena when Hiccup was just about to show everyone the good side of dragons, and Stoick yelled, making the dragon attack Hiccup, and everything go wrong? Or when they found the dragon's den, Stoick yelled, and every dragon retreated, even making the Green Death attack? Whatever it was that made his yell do that, it was really annoying.

Hiccup slowed to a walk, when pain shot up his leg. "AGH! Stupid prosthetic foot!" Hiccup yelled, kneeling down and wincing in pain.

"Are you okay?" Zack yelled, catching up to Hiccup.

"Yeah, it's just my prosthetic foot, which I made…" Hiccup took a few deep breaths. "It still has a few problems that I'm working on…"

"Oh… wow, you must be a great inventor, then! I didn't notice at all that you were… handicapped…" Zack said. "Sorry… I shouldn't have said that…"

"It's fine…" Hiccup adjusted a few things with the foot and stood up. "I'm okay, let's go!" Hiccup said as he started walking.

They finally reached Berk, and it was a mess. Nearly every weapon stand was knocked over, the food was eaten off of nearly every food stand, and more. There were dragons jumping on the rooftops, running down the street, rolling in the mud, and more. Overall, it was chaos.

Hiccup looked over at Zack, Zack smiled and nodded.

"Oh, and I remembered, ill keep your ability a secret. Ill bring everyone somewhere else, and you calm them down. Ill tell them that I'm training you, and I asked you to try calming them down." Hiccup said, running into the village. When everyone was gathered up, Hiccup brought them into the town hall, and told them that he was training Zack, and asked him to try calming them down. He felt guilty that he had to lie, but he promised Zack that he would keep it a secret.

They didn't wait for very long at all when Zack opened the door and said "All clear!" They went outside, and looked in awe at how good a job he had done. All of the dragons were at work fixing the mess they had made, and when they were done, they all stood in front of their houses.

"How did you… what did you..." Stoick sighed, and looked at his son. "Great work! A while ago, I didn't think that you could even _be_ trained, and now you are training newcomers to masters in one day! How could I have doubted you so much?" Stoick smiled, and Hiccup smiled back.

"Thanks, dad" Hiccup said, and looked out into the distance; the sun was setting. Hiccup heard a noise from behind him, and looked over to see Astrid and Toothless running towards him.

"Your big overgrown lizard finally got up!" Astrid said, with Toothless looking annoyed. "Why was he so tired, anyways?"

"I kind of lost track of time, and flew a lot longer than usual, sorry" Hiccup said, forcing a smile, but stopping when he realized that it wouldn't help.

"Okay…" Astrid said, and then yawning "I think I should get to bed… I didn't realize that I was so tired while running…" She mumbled, turning around and walking off.

Hiccup noticed that he was getting tired too, called Toothless, and gestured to Zack to follow him. Zack nodded, and followed him to his house.

As soon as they got inside, Toothless started to act excited.

"What is it?" Hiccup asked, but then remembered what he said before. He looked over at Zack, and Zack nodded, looking over at Toothless.

Toothless made a few sounds that Hiccup couldn't make out and then Zack said "He says… Wow, so I finally have a chance to talk to you, this is great… there is something I have always wanted to ask you, but never could, I-" Suddenly, Zack cringed in pain, and dropped to his knees. Toothless snarled in frustration and stopped himself from shooting a fireball, instead digging his claws into the ground.

"A-are you okay?" Hiccup asked, with Zack on the ground mumbling something.

Zack slowly stood up, barely managing to balance and mumbled with a slurred voice "I… I need to go… into your room, and be alone…" and nearly collapsed on the ground, but caught his balance and wobbled off.

"I wonder what's up with him…" Hiccup mumbled to Toothless, and Toothless stomped in frustration. "Sorry, bud… I really want to know what it is you have to say… hopefully I will find out soon." Toothless lied down and curled up by the fireplace, grumbling quietly.

Hiccup sighed and sat down. He wanted to know what was up, but knew that Zack told him he needed to be alone. Hiccup sat there for a few minutes, but curiosity overwhelmed him. He stood up and quietly walked over to his room. He opened the door a crack, but couldn't see anything in the tiny slit of sight. He opened the door more, slowly. By the time the door was open, he could see the entire room.

_Where was Zack?_ Hiccup wondered, Zack was nowhere in sight. Hiccup walked in and closed the door behind him. Hiccup looked around, and then heard something coming from the closet.

_Oh, I get it; you're trying to scare me! _Hiccup thought, a grin spreading across his face as he walked towards the closet. He opened the door, expecting to see Zack jump out, but instead, there was nothing there. Hiccup looked around the closet, and then he looked up, and saw glowing catlike eyes watching him.

Hiccup jumped back "Toothless! You… you're downstairs…" he could make out a figure in the closet, and then it moved forward. As it moved forward, the figure became more visible, until Hiccup realized what it was. Fear rushed through Hiccup, as memories of the dream returned to him. Standing before him was a monster, an abomination, a Half-Dragon.

**oooh, what happens next? I'm gonna take my sweet time writing the next chapter... just kidding.**


	6. Truth

**Sorry that this took so long to make, a bunch of stuff got in the way.**

The Half-Dragon stood there, staring at Hiccup. Hiccup couldn't move from fear, but then felt a rush of adrenaline surge through him as he spun around and rushed to the door. In his rush, he slammed into the door.

Hiccup swung the door open and was just about to run when he heard a voice. "Wait!" Hiccup stopped and nervously looked back. The half-dragon was still standing there, but strangely, a sad look was on its face. Hiccup didn't notice before, but the half-dragon was wearing ripped up clothes, and they seemed oddly familiar…

"Wait… please…" it said, dropping to its knees.

"Y-You can talk?" Hiccup stuttered.

It nodded, "please… just please listen to me… I don't want to…" It looked down at the ground.

Hiccup nervously nodded. No one has listened to him when he needed it, so he should at least try to listen to other people when they need it, no matter who.

"I… I am Zack" He said.

"Z-Zack? How did you- what- what is going on?" Hiccup stuttered.

"I'll tell you everything… I think that I can trust you… I _hope_ that I can trust you… please don't tell anyone what I am about to say…" Zack said. "The truth is… I lied… remember when I said that I had a connection to dragons? It's more than just a connection… I am a half dragon." He stated firmly.

Hiccup was dumbstruck; he didn't have a clue of what to say, and just stared.

"I found out about this three weeks ago…" Zack calmly said.

_Three weeks ago? That's the same time that the green death was killed… _Hiccup thought that was odd.

"When I found out about this power, I thought it was really cool, but then… I lost control of it… and…" He looked as if he would cry, but couldn't, because dragons cannot have tears, and in his half dragon state, the same thing happens. "I… killed my parents…"

Hiccup watched him in disbelief as Zack yelled and pounded the wall.

"WHY ME? WHY DO I HAVE TO BE CURSED WITH THIS? Oh, the gods hate me…" Zack said.

Hiccup noticed how much that last bit resembled himself, and he felt some respect, and trust swelling up inside him.

Zack closed his eyes, and took some long, deep breaths. "Sorry… I lost myself there..."

He took a few more breaths to help himself relax. "When I found out about this power, I also found that I could switch forms between a human and a dragon, but also that I had to stay in this half-form most of the time… I don't know why, but if I try to stay in my human or dragon form for too long, I will feel really weak, and I will have to turn into this half form to regain my strength. That is why that thing there just happened"

Hiccup truthfully, had no idea what was going on, but still nodded blankly.

"I know that this is confusing… but if there is anything that you want to ask me, go ahead. I just ask that you please keep this a secret, I was banished from my village, from everything I knew, and I don't want to lose all this, too." Zack said, and then he closed his eyes. "Alright, I think I'm ready…" Zack mumbled, and Hiccup watched in disbelief as Zack's body transformed back into a human.

First, the wings seemed to shrink, and then slide into his back, and then the shape of his hands and feet returned to human. His ears shrunk and slid to the side of his head, changing into a normal human ear shape…

All this was just too much for Hiccup, and he turned away. After a few seconds, he peeked back at Zack, who was back in his human form, other than the mangled clothes.

He opened his eyes, and said "well… you're probably never going to look at me the same ever again". He smiled slightly, and Hiccup forced a fake chuckle.

They just stood there for a while, nervously, until they heard a noise from downstairs.

"Oh, toothless wants to know what's going on" Zack blurted out, "you probably knew that… umm… never mind"

"Okay, let's go downstairs" Hiccup said, and they got downstairs to see Toothless bound over to them, looking worried.

"I'm fine" Hiccup said, smiling. Toothless nudged him with his nose, as if he was telling him "good".

"So… do you want to continue where we left off?" Zack mumbled, and Hiccup nodded in response.

Like last time, Toothless made a few sounds, and Zack translated.

"Sorry I freaked out so much earlier; it isn't actually such a big deal. What I was going to say was, when you first saw me in the woods, I thought I scared the living daylights out of you with that roar. What I want to ask is, why did you come back looking for me? At the time, I thought you were just stupid, but I can see that you definitely aren't." Zack translated

Hiccup thought for a few seconds before responding. Toothless could understand what Hiccup was saying, after some getting used to, so Zack didn't need to translate what Hiccup said. "Well… from what I've learned in my entire life, dragons will always go for the kill whenever they can. It may sound weird, but that event actually intrigued me more than scared me. It made me start to question the teachings, so I looked to you for answers."

Toothless made more sounds, and again, Zack translated. "So that's why. Man, that question has been bugging me ever since I first laid eyes on you. It's great to finally get that off my back" Hiccup nodded, and smiled, just after hearing a growl. This startled Hiccup at first, but he calmed down when he realized it was Toothless. Zack quickly got to translating. "He says… I know it's not time for supper yet, but could I have a snack or something? I'm hungry…"

"Oh, sure! Just wait here a bit!" Hiccup said, quickly running off into another room, and just seconds later returning, a big fish in hand. He grimaced, and tossed the fish onto the ground, in front of toothless. Whenever Hiccup lays his eyes on a fish, he remembers the time that Toothless got him to eat a half digested, dragon spit covered fish. Nowadays, Toothless knows that Hiccup doesn't like the raw fish, but doesn't know why.

Hiccup walked up beside Zack, watching Toothless hastily gulp down the fish.

"Ahh… there you are…" a low voice suddenly emanated from behind them. Hiccup noticed Zack's face suddenly appear stricken with fear, and this told Hiccup that whoever that was, it was someone terrible, that could be intent on taking Zack's, or even Hiccup's life.

**Again I say, sorry this took so long to post. I got an idea of how I will end the story, but that is still a long ways to go.**


End file.
